Internado Otonokizaka
by AriaHK
Summary: [Jolks. Seiyuu AU] Veremos cómo Kusuda Aina intenta sobrevivir en esta prisión llamada "internado" con el resto de sus compañeras, llegará a experimentar sentimientos profundos que jamás se imaginó y a la vez descubrirá muchos de los oscuros secretos que hay en este lugar.
1. Capítulo 1 - Llegada

Hola a todos los lectores :3. Por fin me animo a escribir mi primer fanfic(?). Como advertencia diré que intentaré hacer una historia algo lenta, misteriosa y diferente, no esperéis que esté lleno de cursiladas(?). El ship principal será Jolks pero también habrá ShikaRippi, MimoPile o puede que algún triangulo amoroso. Simplemente espero que sea de su agrado ^^.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Llegada**

Los bruscos movimientos que hacía el autobús lograron despertarme de mi profundo sueño. Estábamos entrando a un bosque situado en una montaña, a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que el camino era rocoso. Mi destino estaba cerca, un sitio en el que a nadie le gustaría pasar el resto de su adolescencia, donde conoces miles de caras nuevas y a lo que se le puede llamar hogar a pesar de tener más similitud con una cárcel. Hablo del Internado Otonokizaka, un lugar de alto prestigio al que mis padres habían decidido enviarme, pues ellos están continuamente de viaje a causa de su negocio y querían una vida más estable para mí. Desde su punto de vista creen que no soy lo suficientemente madura como para vivir sola y cuidar de mi misma, cocinar o controlar todos los gastos, así que aquí me hallo, en contra de mi voluntad y sin más opciones que aceptarlo.

Después de unas largas horas de viaje por fin llegué a la última parada, agarré mi equipaje y bajé. El autobús no podía adentrarse más a causa de su recorrido, por lo que todavía tenía alrededor de 1 hora de camino. Sí, mis padres ni siquiera se han dignado a traerme en coche, aunque estoy acostumbrada y ya no me sorprende nada. En realidad lo raro sería que me hubieran acompañado. Pienso en lo triste que es la relación que tengo con ellos, suelto un suspiro, tomo una respiración profunda y empiezo a caminar.

Por suerte no me topé con ningún obstáculo, a pesar de ser un bosque muy denso, por alguna razón siempre me he orientado bien, con la ayuda de un mapa, obviamente. La primera impresión que tuve al ver aquel kilométrico edificio fue que sería muy fácil perderse. La verdad es que era una vista única en todo Japón, su arquitectura inglesa en medio de la naturaleza me fascinó. Decidí adentrarme de una vez y como era de esperarse me encontré con familias despidiéndose, algunas entre abrazos y lágrimas y otras de manera más fría y distante. Cabe mencionar que es un internado femenino, por lo que no había rastro masculino exceptuando a las figuras paternas.

Mientras mi mente seguía ausente observando el panorama, alguien me dirigió la palabra.

\- ¿Estás sola? – dijo una voz. Yo seguía en las nubes y no me percaté hasta que repitió de nuevo lo que había dicho, poniéndome su mano en mi espalda.

\- Ah, perdón. N-no. Quiero decir, sí, estoy sola. – Me salió una risa nerviosa. Parezco tonta. La chica me sonrió y levantó una ceja, esperando una explicación, supongo. – Nadie podía acompañarme, así que he venido en autobús.

\- ¿¡Tuviste que caminar desde la parada hasta aquí por todo el bosque y montaña?! Si yo fuera tú ya estaría muerta del miedo y probablemente ya me hubiera perdido. – dijo con sorpresa y entre risas. – Por cierto, soy Pile, mi nombre real es Hori Eriko pero prefiero que me llamen por mi apodo.

\- Mi nombre es Kusuda Aina, encantada de conocerte. – le dije mientras hacíamos una pequeña reverencia. – Ahora que lo pienso, ¿tú también estás sola?

\- Ah, no, es que mis padres me dejaron y se fueron al momento, no querían perder mucho el tiempo. Se nota que me quieren, ¿verdad? – dijo con ironía.

\- Al menos a ti te acompañaron... – la expresión que puso Pile en ese momento fue de "mierda, la he cagado" y se disculpó inmediatamente. Solté una carcajada. – Tranquila, estoy tan acostumbrada que ya ni me molestan estas cosas, solo quería incomodarte y ver qué cara ponías.

\- Joder, no me pongas en estas situaciones comprometedoras, me haces pasarlo mal, idiota. – Me golpeó el hombro suavemente. – Oh, cierto. ¿Qué año estás cursando? Por tu estatura pareces de primaria.

\- ¿Me estas devolviendo la broma, maldita? – le estiré su mejilla izquierda. – Y estoy en segundo de preparatoria.

En ese momento pensé que estábamos cogiendo confianza bastante rápido, lo cual es extraño ya que durante toda la vida me ha costado mucho hacer amigos y confiar en la gente. Pocos entendían mi humor y mi ironía, así que al conocer a Pile me relajé pensando que podría ser esa compañera fiel que me ayudaría a sobrevivir en este infierno. Aunque no quiero dejarme llevar por primeras impresiones.

\- Vaya, así que Kusuda-san también tiene 16 años y parece ser que estamos en la misma clase. Las apariencias engañan… En fin, ya que eres nueva aquí y vienes sola quería proponerte algo... – Antes de que anunciara su propuesta llegó otra chica de golpe, con una expresión muy alegre.

\- ¡Pai-chan! – exclamó mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella.

\- ¡Rippi! – le respondió mi compañera con la misma exaltación.

\- ¡Te he echado de menos! ¿Por qué no me has llamado durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado de vacaciones? – puso una expresión triste pero enfadada al mismo tiempo.

\- No seas exagerada, solo han pasado tres semanas. He estado ocupada, más tarde te contaré los detalles. – Pile se dio cuenta de que yo seguía allí, observando la situación, por lo que decidió presentarme. – Ella es Kusuda Aina, estará en nuestra clase este año.

\- Soy Iida Riho, pero todos me llaman Rippi, mucho gusto. – me sonrió cálidamente y le devolví el saludo. – ¿Pai-chan ya está molestándote?

\- No la estoy molestando, precisamente le iba a proponer compartir la habitación con nosotras, ya que los dormitorios son de tres personas y el año pasado nos quedamos las dos solas. Si somos tres nos costará menos limpiar.

\- Vaya, Pai-chan, a veces tu cerebro es de utilidad. – Pile hizo un gesto victorioso sin darse cuenta de que en realidad su amiga se estaba riendo de ella.

\- Así que me queréis usar de chacha de la limpieza... – fruncí el ceño.

\- Ah, era broma Kusuda-san, solo lo hacemos por tu bien. Si no eliges a tus compañeras de cuarto los encargados elegirán por ti a cualquiera, y no queremos que te toque con dos locas. – se excusó Pile.

\- Creo que prefiero ir con dos locas antes que con vosotras. – bromeé. – Pero ya que os habéis encariñado conmigo no me queda más remedio…

\- Cambiando de tema, – dijo Rippi ignorándome por completo. – deberíamos ir a buscar nuestros nuevos uniformes e ir a que nos asignen una habitación a las tres, antes de que se acumule más gente.

Nos pusimos en marcha hacia la entrada del edificio cuando de repente escuchamos a alguien alzando la voz.

\- ¡Si me vuelves a dejar en este puto lugar no tengas la poca vergüenza de volver a venir a buscarme! ¡No quiero volver a verte la cara! – le gritaba una joven a su supuesta madre.

\- Entiéndelo Yurika, tu padre y yo queremos que tengas la mejor educación y un futuro brillante, sabes que nosotros no podemos ocuparnos de ello por nuestra falta de tiempo. Y te prohíbo que vuelvas a alzarme la voz delante de todo el mundo.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda lo que piense el resto del mundo y lo que mi padre y tú queráis para mí! ¡Lárgate de este jodido lugar de una vez y no vuelvas nunca!

Antes de que la discusión fuera a más otra persona intervino y la agarro por detrás para alejarla de la escena.

\- Contrólate Shikaco, no llames la atención el primer día. – le dijo la chica que la sujetaba y que parecía ser su amiga. Aparentaba ser alguien serio, era bastante bajita, quizás de mi altura, y llevaba una mascarilla para el resfriado por lo que no alcancé a ver bien su rostro.

\- Suéltame, ¡mierda! Acabo de decir que no me importa lo que piensen, ¡suéltame, Yoshinon! – esa tal Shikaco forcejeaba para liberarse, pero a pesar de ser más alta y aparentemente tener más fuerza, no lo logró.

\- Shikaco ya está llamando la atención, acostúmbrate a ver este espectáculo bastante seguido, Kusuda-san. ¿No irás con ella, Rippi?

Nuestra amiga simplemente se quedó callada con una expresión de preocupación.

\- Y la que la está sujetando ¿quién es? – pregunté con inquietud.

\- Nanjo Yoshino. Esas dos siempre van juntas, son muy antisociales, parece que les da igual todo. A Nanjo-san no la he visto sonreír nunca desde que estoy aquí, los rumores dicen que sus padres desaparecieron hace años durante unas vacaciones y no se ha vuelto a saber nada más de ellos. También se dice que consumen droga, aunque no sé cómo la consiguen, estando internas. En fin, si no quieres complicarte la vida te recomiendo no juntarte con ellas, Rippi te puede contar, ya tiene experiencia… - explicó Pile.

\- ¿Rippi es amiga de ellas? – me sorprendí.

\- No es eso, es que le gusta Shikaco. – dijo en tono de burla. Me quedé anonadada. – Verás, ellas también están en nuestra clase, por alguna razón Shikaco y Rippi tuvieron un acercamiento y empezaron a hablar, nunca llegaron a nada porque se ve que las dos son jodidamente torpes.

\- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi? Ya tengo suficiente viendo esta escena. – Pile y yo nos miramos y decidimos permanecer calladas.

Al parecer Shikaco se empezó a tranquilizar cuando el coche de su madre arrancó y desapareció de su vista.

Rippi se había molestado por todo lo ocurrido y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, ignorándonos, así que Pile fue detrás de ella preocupada y yo no tuve más remedio que seguirlas. Cuando pasamos por el lado de esas dos chicas no pude evitar cruzar miradas con Nanjo-san, la cual me miró de manera que hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Nunca había sentido una mirada tan fría y que me incomodara tanto. Sentía que si algún día la llegaba a tocar, aunque fuera con la yema de los dedos, me congelaría de arriba abajo.

* * *

Ya era medio día, habíamos conseguido ya los uniformes y la llave de la habitación a la cual nos estábamos dirigiendo. Se situaba en el tercer piso, como todos los dormitorios de las de segundo. Al abrir la puerta no encontré nada fuera de lo normal, había una cama, una litera, armarios, un amplio escritorio y muy buenas vistas que daban a la parte del lago que había detrás del internado. Me pareció un lugar adecuado para convivir con mis nuevas compañeras durante los próximos años, a excepción de una cosa; había un pequeño cuarto de baño pero no había duchas, únicamente un váter con un lavamanos al lado. A pesar de ser un edificio con arquitectura inglesa, mis compañeras me comentaron que allí todavía se conservaban los onsen (baños termales).

Rippi, más animada que antes, se adueñó de la cama mientras que Pile se quedó con la litera de abajo. Sin más remedio me tocará dormir en la de arriba, aunque no es algo que me importe mucho. Comenzamos a ordenar todo nuestro equipaje y la habitación empezó a cobrar vida. También decidimos ponernos nuestros uniformes los cuales estaban conformados por una falda azul de cuadros, camisa blanca, corbata roja, calcetas negras y una americana de color azul marino.

Inesperadamente mientras nos cambiábamos alguien abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Joder, Emitsun! ¡Te tengo dicho que toques la puta puerta antes de entrar! – dijo Pile mientras se cubría, al igual que hacíamos las demás.

\- ¡Pai-chan! ¡Rippi! – corrió a abrazar primero a Pile. – ¿No te hace ilusión verme? – dijo casi llorando.

\- ¡Apártate! Deja que termine de cambiarme al menos.

Rippi soltó una carcajada y entrando por la puerta se encontraba otra chica riendo de una manera que daba diabetes.

\- ¡Ucchi, hazme el favor de controlarla!

\- Pero no pasa nada Pai-chan, estamos entre mujeres. – dijo la tal Ucchi con una mirada obscena.

Cuando terminaron aquel alborotoso reencuentro se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba allí también. La más extrovertida se me acerco rápidamente y empezó a hablarme.

\- ¡Oh, alguien nuevo! ¿La habéis secuestrado? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Estarás en nuestra clase? – dijo con un honesto entusiasmo e interés.

\- Emitsun, no te acerques tanto, la incomodarás. – dijo Ucchi agarrándola por el brazo.

\- Ella es Kusuda-san, la hemos reclutado para que nos haga servicio de limpieza. – le di un golpe en la pierna que hizo rectificar a Rippi. – Ehem, quiero decir, Pai-chan y yo nos sentíamos un poco solas y no queríamos que Kusuda-san acabara en malas manos. Y sí, estará en nuestra clase.

\- Como habrás podido observar, la que no se calla es Emitsun y la más relajada es Ucchi, las verás bastante por aquí así que tendrás que lidiar con estas situaciones a menudo. – explicaba Pile mientras terminaba de atarse la corbata.

\- Mucho gusto, Kusuda-san. – dijeron las dos nuevas caras.

\- Igualmente. Y solo para aclararlo, desde ahora prefiero que me llaméis Kussun. Ya que parece que estaremos juntas durante bastante tiempo es mejor que empecemos a llamarnos así, más amistosamente. – les dije con mi mejor sonrisa. Todas asintieron con amabilidad.

\- A propósito… ¿Se puede saber dónde coño está Mimo-chan? – dijo Pile con un tono que daba miedo.

\- Se ve que todavía no ha llegado, no hay rastro de ella ni en nuestra habitación ni en todo el internado. Pero es normal, siempre llega tarde a todos los sitios.

\- Esa maldita… ¿Ninguna ha hablado con ella por teléfono?

\- Pai-chan, si no has hablado tú con ella nosotras aún menos. – protestó Emitsun.

\- Pero vosotras sois sus compañeras de cuarto.

\- Lo último que se supo de ella es que estuvo de viaje por Europa durante estas vacaciones. Creo que fue hasta Alemania con sus padres para conocer a su prometida, la hija del presidente de una compañía multinacional. Ya sabes cómo van estas relaciones de interés. – contaba Ucchi con cierta seriedad. La cara que puso Pile era de decepción, al parecer no estaba enterada del asunto.

\- Oh, ¿será que la echas de menos y tienes ganas de verla? – la molestó Emitsun, para romper la tensión e intentar animarla.

\- ¿Qué? No digas cosas sin sentido, por favor. – respondió quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- ¿Me perdí de algo? – salté en la conversación, confundida.

\- Ya lo irás entendiendo, Kussun. Hablamos de Mimori Suzuko, otra compañera. La conocerás más tarde o mañana. – me picó la curiosidad por saber qué clase de persona era y que tipo de relación tenía con mi compañera de cuarto.

\- Ni la nombres. – se quejó Pile. – Por cierto, ¿alguna sabe a qué hora hay que entrar a clase? – dijo evadiendo el tema.

\- A partir de mañana empiezan las clases con normalidad, de 8.00 a 15:00 con un descanso a las 10:30 y otro a la 13:00 para almorzar, exactamente como se hacía el año anterior.

\- Hoy solamente tenemos que ir a la ceremonia de inauguración a las 18:00 en la sala de actos.

\- Nosotras iremos a acabar de desempacar entonces, aún nos queda mucho trabajo. – dijo Emitsun mientras salía por la puerta junto a Ucchi. – ¡Nos vemos luego!

Pile y Rippi suspiraron a la vez, era agotador pasar tiempo con esas locas. Me explicaron que al ser un internado prestigioso me encontraría con muchas personas egoístas, superficiales, materialistas y muchos adjetivos más que no aportan nada bueno, por esa razón decidieron juntarse con las que parecían más humildes y a las que no se les subía el dinero y el estatus social a la cabeza.

Uchida Aya es la hija de la directora de este lugar, así que podemos imaginar la cantidad de poder y popularidad que llega a tener, aunque a primera vista se nota que tiene un corazón puro y que no podría hacerle daño ni a una mosca. En cambio, los padres de Emitsun manejan una panadería y llegó aquí gracias a una beca. Tuvo suerte de encontrar personas a las que no les importa la economía de su familia. Rippi es la hija de un entrenador profesional de futbol que anteriormente fue un jugador mundialmente conocido por su talento. De su madre no sabe nada actualmente, ya que se divorciaron cuando ella aún tenía tan solo 5 años. El caso de Pile es el más parecido al mío, su padre es japonés y su madre coreana, por lo que tienen que viajar continuamente a Corea del Sur, donde se sitúa la sede central de la empresa de su familia.

Charlamos de todo esto y contamos un poco más sobre nuestras vidas durante la hora de almuerzo. Cuando terminamos de comer decidimos volver al dormitorio, solo quería echarme en la cama y dormir tranquilamente hasta la hora de la ceremonia.

* * *

\- Kussun ~ – me despertó un susurro. – Solo queda media hora para la ceremonia, deberíamos ir preparándonos y bajar a la sala de actos. – era Rippi, estaba demasiado soñolienta así que simplemente la ignoré.

Unos segundos después sentí como impactaba una almohada contra mi cara que me hizo reaccionar. Me asomé para ver quién era la culpable y observé a Pile bajando las escaleras de la litera.

\- Ves, ¿Rippi? Es más efectivo usar la violencia. ¿Nos vamos? – vi a esas dos desgraciadas riendo y ni me inmuté, seguía muy dormida.

Después de despejarme un poco bajamos y tardamos casi 10 minutos en llegar ya que aquello era enorme y había un sinfín de entradas y salidas.

\- Pai-chan ~ – escuchamos la voz tan particular de Ucchi detrás nuestra. – Mimorin ya ha llegado, pero estaba tan cansada que se ha quedado dormida y no hay quien la despierte.

\- ¿Y a mí que me explicas? ¿Quieres ponerme de mal humor el primer día? – murmuró Pile con arrogancia. Parece que le ha afectado lo que ha escuchado anteriormente.

El sonido de un micrófono interrumpió nuestra conversación y nos mandó a colocarnos por fila según el año que estábamos cursando. Éramos alrededor de 400 alumnos, por suerte era una sala grande pero se requería de un cierto orden. Empezaron a dar el típico discurso que repiten una y otra vez cada año y en cada escuela, con la esperanza de transmitirnos positividad y ánimos.

Mis ganas de bostezar aumentaban cada vez más, así que empecé a mirar a los lados para memorizar las caras de mis futuras compañeras. Bendito el momento en el que me di la vuelta para ver quien se situaba detrás de mí. Me encontré con un par de ojos mirándome fijamente. Nanjo-san. Me perdí en sus pupilas a la vez que perdí la noción del tiempo. Después de no sé cuantos segundos esquivó mi mirada y me hizo un gesto para que me girase hacia adelante. Obedecí. Esta vez ya no llevaba la mascarilla que llevaba esta mañana, por lo que tuve la oportunidad de verle el rostro completo. Juraría que nunca había visto unos rasgos tan femeninos en mi vida. Se creó una tensión en el ambiente que hizo que me arrepintiera de haberme girado, estuve incomoda durante el resto de la ceremonia pensando que la tenía a mi espalda. Por alguna razón era muy intimidante.

Tras ese incidente difícilmente pude prestar atención cuando recitaron el reglamento, aunque sí que escuché que la regla de oro era no poder salir del internado bajo ningún concepto, ni siquiera los profesores nos podían otorgar ese permiso, únicamente los padres o tutores legales.

En ese instante confirmé que estaba metida en una cárcel y lo único que deseaba era que el tiempo que me quedaba aquí pasase lo más rápido posible.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Primer día

Holi a todos(?). He estado algo ocupada con la familia por navidad y año nuevo y no he tenido mucho tiempo xd también estoy deprimida porque mañana vuelvo a tener clase :'v así que dadme amor(?) 7w7  
PD: Para la pregunta de si Kussun viene de una familia importante: no, solo viene de una familia rica xD.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - Primer día**

Pasé mi primera noche en el internado muy a gusto, a pesar de los nervios por empezar las clases dormí del tirón de lo exhausta que me encontraba después de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. A partir de hoy comenzaba mi nueva rutina, así que me desperté a las 7:00 para prepararme y bajar a desayunar. El comedor está abierto de 6:30 a 8:00, aunque si por cualquier motivo no puedes ir hay máquinas expendedoras con bebidas y comida rápida en casi cada esquina del establecimiento. Tuvimos que tomar el desayuno con prisas a causa de que Pile tardó más de lo previsto en alistarse y no queríamos ir tarde el primer día.

Acabamos llegando con un retraso de 5 minutos, afortunadamente el profesor aún no había llegado, pero como era de esperarse casi todos los alumnos ya habían escogido sus lugares así que no nos quedó más remedio que separarnos. Uno de los pocos sitios libres era en primera fila. Descartado. Me gusta prestar atención a las lecciones y aprender, pero tampoco soy la típica nerd que está detrás del profesor durante toda la jornada lectiva. Caminé hasta la última fila, donde había un lugar vacío al lado de Shikaco y otro al lado de Nanjo-san. Tal y como me habían contado, está comprobado que son tan antisociales que nadie quiere sentarse con ellas. Rippi me suplicó con la mirada que la dejara sentarse al lado de Shikaco y obviamente le cedí el lugar. Mientras me dirigía al asiento restante maldecí a Pile desde lo más profundo de mi ser por hacernos llegar tarde. Intenté ver la situación por el lado positivo; las mesas estaban separadas de una en una, aunque creo que me sentiré totalmente incomunicada ya que al lado izquierdo tengo la ventana. Lo más triste es que es posible que esa simple ventana me dé más conversación que mi nueva y sociable compañera, nótese la ironía. Cuando por fin me senté la miré de reojo y vi como simplemente estaba jugando con unas gomas para sujetar el cabello que llevaba en el brazo a modo de pulsera. ¿Qué mierda pensará de mí al cruzarnos en todos lados? ¿Pensará que soy una stalker? O lo más probable es que ni recuerde mi cara.

Nada más llegó el profesor hicimos las típicas presentaciones, nos dio el discurso de principio de curso y ya fue directo al grano a explicar su materia. Para acabar de rematar mi mala suerte, olvidé el libro de física. Esto ya era el colmo.

\- Nanjo-san. – susurré, sin más opciones. – Me he dejado el libro de física, ¿podríamos…?

Antes de que me dejara acabar la frase me prestó su libro y juntó su mesa junto a la de Shikaco para compartir con ella. Jamás me había pasado algo así. ¿Cómo se puede tener tan poco interés en sociabilizar y conocer lo que hay a tu alrededor? O, ¿acaso el problema era yo? ¿La había ofendido de alguna manera el día anterior? Mi cabeza se inundó en un mar de dudas durante las siguientes dos horas y no llegué a captar nada de la clase de física. Empezamos bien.

Cuando terminamos noté que ya habían separado sus mesas y me acerqué para devolverle el libro.

\- Aquí tienes, gracias. – intenté forzar una sonrisa. Agarró el libro y ni se molestó en mirarme. Antes de darle la espalda e irme me decidí a preguntarle lo que ha estado comiéndome la cabeza durante toda la hora. – Oye, por curiosidad… ¿Por qué no lo has compartido directamente conmigo?

\- ¿Y por qué lo haría? – respondió directa y cortante.

\- ¿No te interesa conocer un poco a las compañeras que tienes cerca?

\- Tengo asuntos más importantes de los que preocuparme.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – en ese momento nuestros ojos se encontraron y pasaron unos tres segundos de silencio que se sintieron como tres décadas. Instantáneamente me di cuenta de que me estaba metiendo donde no me llaman.

\- No es de tu incumbencia. – se levantó de la silla y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de la americana. – Preguntas demasiado.

Sin darme opción a responder se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida donde la estaba esperando Shikaco. Antes de dejarme caer en el asiento Rippi me agarró de los brazos y me arrastró con ella y las demás para salir al descanso. Mis compañeras tenían la costumbre de ir a unas escaleras exteriores en desuso que estaban detrás del edificio principal, el típico lugar que frecuentarían unos adolescentes que quieren fumar a escondidas, pero ellas simplemente vienen aquí porque no hay nadie y pueden hablar de cualquier cosa con comodidad.

\- ¿Y qué tal la primera clase?

\- No me enteré de una mierda. – dije mientras me sentaba en uno de los escalones junto a Ucchi y Rippi.

\- ¿No se te da bien la física? A mí tampoco, no te preocupes. – dijo Emitsun de manera risueña para levantarme los ánimos. En realidad amo la física y cualquier asignatura que tenga que ver con el ámbito científico, pero no quería dar explicaciones y aún menos de los absurdos pensamientos que me rondaban por la mente.

\- Por cierto, Kussun… Gracias por lo de antes. – me susurró Rippi. Le sonreí y le dije que no fue nada.

\- Déjame adivinar… ¿Kussun te dejó vía libre para sentarte al lado de tu amada? – dijo Pile para molestarla. – ¿Y qué tal fue? ¿Hablasteis de algo?

\- N-no. La clase empezó enseguida, solo tuvimos tiempo para saludarnos. Aunque… - se quedó callada.

\- ¿Aunque…? – repetimos todas impacientes al unísono.

\- Quiere pasar el rato conmigo después de clases. – se notó como un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Se quiere confesar! – gritó Ucchi, poniendo en peligro mis oídos.

\- Cállate, idiota. – intervino Pile. – La vas a ilusionar, no te olvides de que hablamos de Shikaco. Es más fría que un cubito de hielo.

\- No puedes decir que es fría sin ni siquiera haber intercambiado unas palabras con ella. La conozco mejor que tú. – contestó Rippi a la defensiva. Al oír esa respuesta Pile puso los ojos en blanco en señal de haber escuchado esa respuesta más de una vez.

\- Hablando de cubitos de hielo, ¿qué tal con Nanjo-san? – me preguntó. – Te hemos visto hablando con ella antes de salir.

\- Ah… – pensé cuidadosamente en que responderles para que no mal entiendan nada. – Simplemente le estaba devolviendo un libro.

\- ¿Solo eso? Porque noté que había algo de tensión en el ambiente y… – inesperadamente apareció alguien por detrás que cortó a Pile mientras hablaba y le tapó los ojos con ambas manos.

\- ¿Quién soy ~ ? – dijo una chica con una voz muy agradable. La victima de esta suspiró.

\- Suéltame antes de que te rompa algo. – le respondió con toda la seriedad del mundo, a lo que la amenazada obedeció antes de salir mal herida.

\- ¡Mimorin! – se levantó Rippi a abrazarle. Confirmado, era la Mimorin de la que todas hablaban ayer.

\- Por fin alguien de este grupo de taradas que me recibe con normalidad. – Pile, cruzada de brazos, miró hacia otro lado malhumorada.

\- ¿Dónde te has metido hasta ahora?

\- He tenido que ir a la oficina de la jefa de estudios. De alguna manera se enteró de que ayer no asistí a la ceremonia y quería una explicación. – seguidamente se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me dirigió la mirada. – Oh, ¿una nueva?

\- Kusuda Aina. – le sonreí con algo de timidez. – Pile y Rippi me han adoptado como compañera de habitación.

\- Eres valiente, Kusuda-san. Yo no dormiría tranquila con Pile en el mismo cuarto.

\- No me jodas. – le dedicó una mirada asesina. – Vuélvete a Europa.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan dura conmigo, Pile-chan ~ ? – replicó haciendo un puchero.

\- Hablando de Europa, ¿cómo te fue por allí? – le preguntó Rippi.

\- Ah… Pasaron muchas cosas. – hizo una pequeña pausa y miro al suelo. – Mejor lo cuento en otro momento, pronto tenemos que volver a clase.

\- Poniendo excusas, como siempre. – murmuró Pile mientras daba media vuelta y se marchaba con un paso ligero de camino a la entrada principal.

La seguimos a pesar de que aún quedaban unos minutos para que sonara el timbre que indicaría la finalización del descanso. La próxima clase era Historia, pura explicación sobre la restauración en el periodo Meiji. Podemos imaginar que las siguientes horas hasta el almuerzo se me hicieron eternas.

Durante el descanso para almorzar mis compañeras estuvieron hablando sobre un tema que atrapó mi atención; romper las reglas y salir fuera del internado, al bosque. Explicaban que algunas de ellas ya lo habían hecho un par de veces y por lo visto no era muy complicado por la falta de seguridad. Según la directora y el profesorado no es necesario contratar un servicio de vigilancia, pues se limitan a "vigilar" ellos mismos por turnos. Piensan que al venir de familias adineradas tenemos una educación sobresaliente y no somos nada problemáticos. Y esa es la cara que ven ellos. Mientras sigan viviendo en la ignorancia no se darán cuenta de que algunos alumnos continuarán incumpliendo las normas. El plan era hacerlo por la noche, en la oscuridad, cuando todo el mundo estuviera durmiendo. Las más inocentes empezaron a poner excusas pero las que tenían más ganas de aventura se justificaron diciendo que debían aprovechar y hacer esto ahora que recién empezaba el curso y no nos encontrábamos esclavizadas en la época de exámenes ni trabajos. Cuando estábamos acabando de comer acordamos en ir después de que los profesores pasaran a revisar si todo estaba en orden en nuestras habitaciones, es decir, alrededor de las 23:00.

Terminamos las últimas horas de clase con matemáticas, la asignatura que me había resultado más entretenida hasta el momento, pues a pesar de empezar a sentir el cansancio se me pasó volando. Hay que decir que el profesor era bastante dinámico, cosa que ayuda.

Empecé a recoger mis cosas cuando Pile se me acercó lista para salir.

\- ¿Aún tienes energía para ir a ver los clubs?

\- ¿Es obligatorio apuntarse a uno? – dije sin muchos ánimos.

\- Te da un plus, digamos que es recomendable para dar buena impresión. – suspiré y acepté.

\- Vamos a echar un vistazo.

\- Parece que iremos solo nosotras. – dijo mientras las dos veíamos como Rippi salía por la puerta con Shikaco. – Acostúmbrate.

* * *

Pasamos por distintos clubs, desde los más comunes hasta los más raros, nos tomó toda la tarde recorrernos casi todos los lugares y aun así ninguno me llamó especialmente la atención. Jamás en la vida estuve apuntada a un club, me daba la sensación de que era una pérdida de tiempo que podría aprovechar para estudiar o hacer otras actividades que me interesaran más.

\- ¿En cuál estabas tú el año pasado? – le pregunté mientras íbamos caminando por los pasillos.

\- Literatura.

\- ¿Te gusta? – pregunté extrañada. Pile aparentaba ser la típica persona que sería la última en apuntarse a un club de ese estilo.

\- Me da igual la literatura, el punto es que ese club es como un comodín. – dijo con una sonrisa pícara. – El 90% de estudiantes que estamos allí lo utilizamos para estudiar o hacer nuestras cosas.

\- Pero si quieres aprovechar ese tiempo para estudiar puedes hacerlo en la biblioteca o en tu dormitorio, ¿no?

\- Ya te he dicho que estar en un club te daba ventajas. Es como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

\- ¿Y al que está a cargo no le importa?

\- Ni siquiera lo sabe. El profesor encargado solo se pasa a ver cómo va todo un par de veces al mes. Es un club relajado, no participa en torneos ni actividades exhaustivas que necesitan cierta organización, por eso no requiere que nadie lo controle diariamente.

\- Suena tentador.

\- Ya es bastante tarde, pero podemos ir mañana a hacer una visita. – asentí a la propuesta de mi compañera.

Después de las intensas clases y del largo recorrido que hicimos decidimos ir a relajar nuestros músculos en los baños termales, los cuales estaban casi vacíos gracias a que muchas de las chicas se duchaban en los baños de sus respectivos clubs de deportes. Cenamos sobre las 19:00 y después de eso fuimos cada una a su dormitorio mientras Mimorin nos hacía señales para que no nos olvidáramos del plan de esta noche.

Cuando ya eran las 22:45 nos comenzamos a preparar para la salida. Tratábamos de convencer a Rippi para que también viniera, pero no había manera.

\- ¿Pero por qué no quieres?

\- Ya te he dicho de que paso de meterme en problemas.

\- Traducido significa que tienes miedo. – las dos se desafiaban con la mirada mientras yo soltaba un suspiro.

\- Dejémosla ya, es su decisión si no quiere venir. Ya le hemos insistido lo suficiente. – Pile no dijo nada y se fue indignada hacia la puerta para empezar a vigilar si pasaban los profesores.

\- Gracias por comprender.

\- Por cierto, ¿no me contarás cómo te fue con Shikaco? – dije dándole pequeños golpes en el brazo para molestar.

\- Normal. – la miré con incredulidad. – No pasó nada del otro mundo.

\- Ya, y esperas a que me lo crea cuando además te estas poniendo roja.

\- ¡Chicas! – avisó Pile apagando las luces en señal de que se acercaba una profesora. Corrimos a nuestras camas y como no me daba tiempo a subir a la mía me metí en la de Pile. Sentimos como abrió la puerta, permanecimos quietas y en completo silencio hasta que escuchamos como la cerraba de nuevo y se alejaban los pasos.

\- Que directa que eres, Kussun. – dijo Pile con un tono de burla mientras me vio abrazada a ella.

\- No hagas la idiota. – protesté y me salí de la cama al instante. – Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

\- Si ocurre algo no dudéis en llamarme al móvil.

Le hicimos un gesto de afirmación a Rippi, nos pusimos una sudadera para no morir congeladas y salimos de allí haciendo el menor ruido posible. En los pasillos se reflejaba una luz tenue que nos permitía andar sin matarnos por el camino. Teníamos que dirigirnos a la parte trasera del establo, donde nos estaban esperando las demás chicas.

\- ¿Y Rippi? – preguntó Emitsun nada más vernos llegar.

\- No quería venir.

\- Tan cobarde como Ucchi. – respondió Mimorin. – Entonces seremos solo nosotras cuatro.

\- ¡En marcha! – dijo Emitsun animada como si fuéramos de excursión.

No tenía ni idea de por donde era posible salir, así que me limité a seguir a las demás. Llegamos a un punto en el que estaba todo tan oscuro que teníamos que ir sujetadas para no perdernos de vista, pues no queríamos utilizar la linterna del teléfono móvil para no ser descubiertas hasta habernos alejado lo suficiente.

\- ¿Sois capaces de escalar un árbol? – cuestionó Mimorin desafiante. Delante de nosotras se situaba un árbol al lado del muro que rodeaba el internado, no había mucha distancia desde una de las ramas hasta allí.

\- ¿No hay otra manera de salir? No es por nada personal pero no me apetece romperme ningún hueso. – empezó a protestar Pile.

\- ¿No eres capaz ni de subirte a un simple árbol y quieres adentrarte en un bosque como este? – le contestó burlándose de ella. Mientras tanto Emitsun ya estaba empezando a escalarlo con facilidad, cosa que nos sorprendió a todas.

\- ¿Alguna necesita ayuda? – dijo desde arriba iluminándonos con la linterna.

\- Aprende de ella, Mimo-chan. Ofrece su ayuda en vez de reírse de mí. – le reprochaba Pile. En ese momento Mimorin se agachó delante del tronco.

\- Sube encima de mis hombros, te daré un impulso para ayudarte a subir. – mi compañera de cuarto se quedó mirándola indecisa. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da vergüenza ahora? – tras un suspiro Pile se puso sobre ella y gracias a ello consiguió subirse a donde estaba Emitsun.

\- ¿Puedes subir sin ayuda, Kussun?

\- Supongo que sí. – empecé a escalar sin mucho esfuerzo y de repente vi como una bellota del tamaño de una pelota de tenis caía a una velocidad supersónica aterrizando en la cabeza de Mimorin.

\- ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

\- No mires a Kussun la próxima vez mientras sube. – se quejó Pile.

\- ¿Qué? Solo vigilo que no se caiga. – le contestó mientras se acariciaba su cabeza dolida por el golpe.

Terminamos de subir todas y nos apoyamos en la rama más sólida que estuviera más cerca del muro. Emitsun fue la primera en subir al muro y nos prestó su mano para que llegáramos las demás sin problema. Cuando miré al suelo me dio vértigo solo de ver la altura que teníamos que saltar, eran unos 3 metros que le dolerían a cualquier persona normal.

\- Iré yo delante. – dijo Emitsun.

\- ¿No te harás daño?

\- Me ayudaré deslizándome por la pared del muro. – sonrió mientras se preparaba. Vimos cómo se quedó colgando de ambas manos y seguido se soltaba sin miedo alguno.

\- Agarraré a la siguiente que baje, duele un poco la caída. – miré a las demás con algo de desconfianza.

\- No te preocupes, aunque no lo parezca ella tiene mucha fuerza.

Aterrizamos todas sin problemas gracias a Emitsun y decidimos continuar con nuestra aventura. Nos fuimos adentrando poco a poco en el bosque, vigilando por donde pisábamos y mirando a todos los lados. La verdad es que era peligroso, incluso hay rumores que dicen que se han visto jabalines y lobos rondando por la zona. Llevábamos unos 10 minutos caminando, Emitsun me agarraba del brazo ya que se escuchaban algunos ruidos perturbadores que inevitablemente nos aceleraban el corazón a todas.

\- ¿Alguna sabe a dónde nos dirigimos? – Pile y Mimorin que iban delante nuestro frenaron en seco.

\- Hay algo que asoma allí adelante. Vamos. – dijo Pile.

Desde la distancia en la que estábamos solo se apreciaban unas sombras, parecían tener la forma de un portal de piedra o algo semejante. Nos acercamos hasta quedar en frente del lugar que nos causaba tanta curiosidad. Era un cementerio. No había nada mejor que encontrarse que un cementerio en un lugar como este.

\- Chicas, creo que va siendo la hora de dar la vuelta y volver. – propuse. Las demás estaban tan atónitas que ni siquiera les salió sonido alguno de sus bocas. Observé como Mimorin desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

\- Un momento. – susurró lo más bajo posible. – Seguidme.

Nos agarró del brazo y caminó deprisa pero sin hacer mucho alboroto para finalmente ocultarnos detrás de un gran árbol y acercarnos más a su objetivo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – murmuró Pile. Todas tapamos su boca a la vez cuando nos dimos cuenta de que había alguien paseando justo a unos pocos metros de nosotras. Nos quedamos mirando a esa persona fijamente para intentar reconocerla, parecía un hombre de mediana edad y era bastante alto.

\- ¿Es el profesor Okabe? – preguntó una de nosotras. Las demás lo afirmaron, al parecer lo conocían del año anterior, obviamente yo no tenía ni idea de quien era. – ¿Qué hace aquí?

De repente escuchamos unos movimientos a nuestras espaldas y nos giramos a la vez de inmediato. Solo alcanzamos a ver una sombra desapareciendo entre los árboles. Todas compartimos la misma mirada de temor y de querer correr hasta quedar sin respiración.

\- Espero que eso haya sido un animal. – dijo Emitsun con una voz temblorosa.

\- Tenemos que irnos ya. Esa cosa podría haber sido un animal o podría haber sido alguien más.

\- Y si nos pilla ese profesor podemos darnos por expulsadas.

Todas estuvimos de acuerdo en que la decisión más sensata era volver al internado de una buena vez, pero ahora el problema era otro; encontrar el camino de vuelta en la más profunda oscuridad del bosque.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Sospechas

No me peguéis pls (?) perdón por tardar más de un mes en actualizar, pero de verdad que estaba a full de trabajos y examenes ptabida :'v solo me queda decir que disfrutéis del capítulo y que intentaré subir el próximo con más rapidez 3.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 - Sospechas**

Todavía no sé cómo conseguimos llegar al internado, y más concretamente a nuestra habitación sin ser atrapadas por algún inconveniente o persona. Nos alejamos tanto sin darnos cuenta que nos tomó unos 30 minutos encontrar el camino de vuelta, peor aun cuando ni siquiera podíamos pensar con claridad del terror que sentíamos en ese momento. Queríamos echar a correr hasta que no sintiéramos las piernas pero no debíamos por el hecho de no crear un escándalo.

Nada más llegar al dormitorio Rippi se imaginó por nuestras caras que no vivimos la mejor experiencia de nuestras vidas, y no se equivocaba, de hecho creo que jamás había sentido tanto miedo. El resto de la noche nos la pasamos las tres despiertas, Pile y yo no podíamos dormir y a Rippi no la dejamos por ponernos a hablar con la luz encendida. Se molestó con nosotras ya que sabía que al día siguiente estaríamos todas con unas ojeras que nos llegarían hasta el suelo, pero en el fondo sabíamos que se alegraba de que llegáramos sanas y salvas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya eran las 7:00, esto significaba que teníamos que cambiarnos de ropa y bajar a por el desayuno. Nos encontramos a las demás chicas en el comedor y resulta que tampoco habían dormido nada, así que todas nos hartamos a café bien cargado para sobrevivir a la mañana.

Llegamos a clase y nos sentamos cada una en nuestros respectivos asientos. Aproveché que el profesor estaba tardando en llegar para conocer a mi compañera de delante, resultaba ser una alumna nueva, al igual que yo. Mi primera impresión fue que era bastante tímida, pero agradable. Cuando menos lo esperábamos entró un profesor interrumpiéndonos y poniendo orden.

\- Buenos días. El profesor Okabe no estará disponible el día de hoy, así que he venido yo en su lugar para sustituirlo.

En ese momento cruzamos miradas las cuatro cómplices que vimos ayer por la noche al profesor Okabe caminando solo por el bosque. Shikaco y Nanjo-san se percataron de nuestras miradas, me observaron a mi primero y seguidamente pusieron sus ojos sobre las demás chicas. Todo resultaba demasiado sospechoso para ser una casualidad.

Esperamos con toda la paciencia del mundo a que pasaran las horas y poder hablar adecuadamente sobre el tema en el descanso.

\- Tenemos que ir al dormitorio de Okabe-sensei para comprobar que está bien. – dijo Mimorin preocupada.

\- No hay que precipitarse, tal vez ayer pasó frio y cogió un resfriado.

\- O tal vez no. – dije con pesimismo. – Además, ¿alguna más se ha dado cuenta de las miradas de Nanjo-san y Shikaco?

\- También nos dimos cuenta. ¿Creeis que saben algo?

\- No podemos afirmar nada, pero todo parece demasiado raro.

\- Después de clases iremos a ver a Okabe-sensei, ¿de acuerdo? – decidió Pile. Sin decir nada más nos dirigimos a nuestra aula de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando terminaron las clases nos reunimos todas como habíamos acordado, no queríamos ir las seis juntas para no llamar tanto la atención, pero Rippi y Ucchi se nos acabaron uniendo. No estábamos seguras de cuál era la habitación del profesor, así que pasamos por secretaría para preguntar. Los dormitorios de los profesores se situaban en la primera planta y en cuestión de cinco minutos llegamos a nuestro destino, la habitación 108. Picamos a la puerta pero tal y como nos temíamos no hubo respuesta.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- Le podría haber pasado cualquier cosa, tenemos que ir a buscarlo.

\- ¿Y por qué no se lo decimos a alguien?

\- Ni hablar. Sabrán que pasamos la noche fuera y nos expulsarán sin pensarlo.

Nos quedamos mudas delante del cuarto de Okabe-sensei durante unos largos minutos, sin saber qué hacer y a falta de ideas, hasta que de repente vimos cómo se abría la puerta lentamente desde adentro. Cada una de nosotras quedó perpleja al ver como salían de allí Nanjo-san y Shikaco. Se dieron una mirada entre ellas y comenzaron a caminar ignorándonos, como si no existiéramos. ¿Se piensan que somos retrasadas y no somos conscientes de esta situación?

\- ¿No vais a decir nada? – inició Pile, enfrentándolas, a lo que Shikaco se giró.

\- ¿Y por qué tenemos que darte explicaciones a ti?

\- A mí no. A todas. – esa respuesta hizo que Shikaco desviara su mirada hacia Rippi.

\- Shikaco. – interrumpió Nanjo. – Vámonos.

En un acto reflejo agarré por el brazo a la más baja e hice que se girara hacia mí.

\- Explica que hacíais ahí dentro y donde está Okabe-sensei.

\- Suéltame. – noté como se ponía nerviosa y a la vez intentaba forcejear. Cuando vio que no la obedecía se acercó su mejor amiga con un aura sobreprotectora y me separó de ella haciéndome ver que tenía mucha más fuerza que yo.

\- No os involucréis en esto. – dijo Shikaco mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba. – Por vuestro bien.

Ninguna de nosotras las siguió, nos rendimos y nos quedamos allí tiradas con más dudas de las que teníamos al principio de todo.

\- Al menos ahora ha quedado claro que están metidas en alguna mierda seria. – empezó hablando Mimorin.

\- ¿Pero cómo entraron a la habitación? – pregunté.

\- Seguramente saben forzar cerraduras.

\- No. – contestó Rippi con la misma expresión de preocupación que tenía desde hace rato. – Shika-chan tiene una copia de la llave maestra. No me preguntéis como.

\- ¿Y tú no puedes sacarle información a Shikaco? – le suplicó Emitsun.

\- Me advirtió que solo podía estar con ella si no le preguntaba por información personal.

\- Solo sabe hacerse la interesante.

\- Es reservada. Y no quiero que se aleje de mí por empezar a preguntarle cosas suyas.

\- Hacer preguntas personales es normal cuando empiezas a compartir más tiempo con esa persona. – seguía quejándose Pile. – No sé cómo te puede gustar alguien así.

\- Dejemos el tema. – saltó Ucchi. – No hay que presionar a Rippi.

\- No importa, de todas formas lo más probable es que se distancie de mí. Se sentiría incomodo estar con ella después de lo que ha pasado.

\- Lo sentimos, Rippi. – se disculpó Emitsun de parte de todas por hacerle formar parte de esto mientras la abrazaba cálidamente.

* * *

Después de todo este asunto decidimos que lo mejor era no precipitarse y esperar unos días a que Okabe-sensei diera señales de vida y a la vez vigilar a Shikaco y Nanjo-san, a partir de ahora no podíamos sacarles el ojo de encima. Si finalmente el profesor no aparecía teníamos dos planes; uno: salir de nuevo al bosque a buscarlo y encontrar pistas que nos lleven a descubrir lo sucedido o dos: secuestrar a las dos sospechosas e interrogarlas. Éramos conscientes de que ambas opciones eran una locura y que tal vez estábamos yendo demasiado lejos por un profesor. Pero no solo es un profesor, estamos hablando de una vida humana. Creo que es normal que todas queramos saber que hay detrás de todo esto para saber si estamos en un lugar seguro.

Al terminar de hablar seriamente de todo aquello cada una se fue a hacer sus cosas, algunas a estudiar o a sus clubs y otras a hacer el vago. Tal y como acordé ayer con Pile, hoy teníamos que ir a visitar el club de literatura del que me habló y por alguna razón Mimorin se nos acopló. El salón que utilizaba el club estaba escondido, por no decir que nunca imaginé que se ubicaría en una especie de sótano, el cual se situaba bajando unas escaleras que estaban al final de uno de los tantos pasillos que había. Era bastante grande, más amplio que una clase normal, parecía una especie de biblioteca con tantas estanterías y libros, como era de esperarse de un club de literatura. Cuando llegamos solo había una persona allí que aparentaba estar estudiando, Pile parecía conocerla y se acercó a ella rodeándole por el cuello con los brazos.

\- Sora-senpai ~

\- Sabes que el "senpai" no me gusta. – dijo sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba la mano. - ¿Cómo has estado estas semanas?

\- Nada especial, como siempre.

\- Hola, Soramaru. – sin darme cuenta Mimorin ya no estaba a mi lado y se acercó a saludar.

\- Hola, Mimori-san. ¿Cómo estás? – dijo de forma seca.

\- Bien. – se notaba una clara incomodidad en el ambiente, así que me acerqué para presentarme.

\- Ah, Kussun. – habló Pile mientras dejaba de abrazar a la chica. – Ella es Tokui Sora, es un año mayor que nosotras.

\- Mucho gusto. – me dijo amigablemente.

\- Kusuda Aina, mucho gusto.

\- Yo iré a estudiar por allí al fondo. – dijo Mimorin mientras cogía unos libros y se alejaba de nosotras yéndose a otra mesa.

\- ¿Y os conocisteis en este club? – pregunté para romper el hielo.

\- Sí, normalmente vienen más personas, pero otras veces solo estamos nosotras dos.

Continuaron riendo y explicando anécdotas sobre sus vidas aquí y de vez en cuando noté como Mimorin les dedicaba más de una mirada. La noté algo sola así que deje a esas dos y fui a sentarme a su lado.

\- ¿Todo bien? – en ese momento aún no se había percatado de que estaba a su lado y me miró sorprendida.

\- S-sí.

\- Al menos disimula más esas miradas.

\- ¿T-tanto se nota? – dijo medio sonrojada.

\- La verdad es que no sé qué está pasando aquí pero… ¿Necesitas hablar?

\- Kussun… Siento ponerlo en duda pero… – hizo una pausa y me miró culpable. – ¿Puedo confiar en ti? Lo digo porque eres su compañera de cuarto y…

\- Mira, solo sé que acabo de llegar aquí y acabo de conoceros a todas, aunque Pile sea la primera persona que me habló y aunque sea mi compañera de cuarto, no significa nada, no estoy de parte de nadie y tampoco sé que pasó entre vosotras en realidad. – le dije honestamente lo que pensaba. – Tú decides si confiar o no.

\- … – se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes mientras observaba como esas dos que se sentaban a unos metros de nosotras reían y se veían algo cercanas.

\- No voy a ofenderme digas lo que digas, es normal que no quieras confiar en alguien que acabas de conocer. – le dije tomándola de la mano para calmarla.

\- Diciéndome esas cosas solo provocas que quiera confiar en ti. – me culpó con un puchero.

\- Soy todo oídos.

\- Verás, nosotras nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo, pero en realidad todo comenzó hace un año, de alguna manera nos volvimos más cercanas y yo empecé a sentir cosas que no había sentido nunca, me encontraba muy confundida. – hizo una pausa y se sonrojó un poco.

\- No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que escucho una historia así. Continúa.

\- Bien… Con el tiempo creo que ella empezó a darse cuenta de mis sentimientos y según las demás chicas ella me lanzaba indirectas. Todas me decían que me confesara.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Yo siempre pensé que solo estaba jugando conmigo, así que no le dije nada. Lo intenté algunas veces pero al final siempre me acobardaba.

\- ¿Y aún sientes algo por ella? – después de que salieran estas palabras de mi boca pensé que acababa de hacer una pregunta muy tonta.

\- No hace falta que responda, ¿no? – me miró con unos ojos que transmitían tristeza.

\- ¿Y no harás nada?

\- Durante aquella época ella conoció a Soramaru, y creo que tienen algo.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

\- Solo hay que verlas. – las señaló con la mirada. Es cierto que eran demasiado cercanas, pero no podía sacar conclusiones precipitadas simplemente por eso. Existen amigas que parecen pareja por lo cariñosas que son.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu prometida? – pregunté algo curiosa sobre ese tema, era algo personal pero a este punto no creo que le importe contarme.

\- Me da igual esa perra. – tales palabras junto a su expresión me hicieron querer reír, pero me contuve. – Nadie puede obligarme, y me da igual que se arruinen los negocios de mi familia. Si hay algo que me pueda alejar de Pile lo mandaré a la mierda en un segundo.

Lo dijo con tanta seriedad y sentimiento, sentí tanta honestidad en sus palabras que sin pensarlo hizo que la abrazara muy fuerte. Tras eso nos ganamos una mirada de Pile, pero nos ignoró y siguió con lo que hacía.

\- Si yo fuera ella no te dejaría ir. – le dije mientras me separaba de ella. – Tienes que decirle todo esto.

\- ¿Q-que? – su sonrojo era cada vez más notable. – C-como sea, no le digas nada de esto.

\- Tranquila, solo hablaré con ella para ver que se trae con Soramaru.

\- ¿H-harías eso por mí?

\- No me cuesta nada. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

\- Kussun, ¿alguna vez has tenido pareja? – me cuestionó sin venir a cuento.

\- La verdad es que no, ni siquiera me ha gustado alguien realmente. – y era la verdad, nunca le había dado muchas vueltas a esos temas amorosos. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- E-es que parece que tienes experiencia.

\- Yo siempre he creído que cuando se trata de problemas ajenos es más fácil hallar una solución que cuando se trata de ti mismo. – me sonrió a la vez que se levantaba dispuesta a marcharse.

\- Gracias por escucharme. Iré a darme un baño, esta escena ya se me está haciendo insoportable. – dijo a la vez que mataba con la mirada a las dos chicas que teníamos más adelante. Me reí de sus quejas mientras me despedía de ella con la mano.

Estuvimos las tres un rato más en el salón del club hablando y haciendo la tarea para el día siguiente. A lo largo de la tarde vinieron dos o tres personas más a hacer lo mismo que nosotras. Antes de irnos Soramaru me dio la hoja en la que tenía que firmar para unirme al club. No me lo pensé mucho y decidí escribir mi nombre, convirtiéndome en un miembro más.

Salimos de allí y finalmente me quedé a solas con Pile para poder preguntarle lo que tenía con Soramaru, pero evadió mi pregunta ágilmente.

\- ¿Y tú que te traes con Mimo-chan?

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?

\- Antes estabas abrazándola y parecía que hablabais de algo importante. – se olían sus celos a kilómetros, pero me quedé callada.

\- Primero respóndeme lo que te he preguntado.

\- Simplemente somos algo cercanas. Desde que conocí a Soramaru siempre ha sido muy atenta conmigo.

\- Pero… ¿Cercanas como amigas o como algo más?

\- No lo sé. Nunca lo he pensado ni lo hemos hablado seriamente. – me miró algo confundida. – Ahora dime de que hablabas con Mimo-chan.

\- De ti. – creo que fue una respuesta que Pile no esperaba, quedó incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Antes de que me pidiera explicaciones salí corriendo para no traicionar la confianza que Mimorin había depositado en mí. Mi compañera me perseguía para que le contase con detalles, pero conseguí que me perdiera de vista fácilmente.

* * *

Pasaron 3 días y todavía no habíamos escuchado noticias de Okabe-sensei, vigilamos a Nanjo-san y Shikaco pero no notamos ningún movimiento raro en ellas. Queríamos salir al bosque a buscar pistas que nos condujeran al profesor, pero no sabíamos por dónde empezar. Tal vez nos frenaba el miedo a encontrar algo que no nos gustaría encontrar o a meternos donde no nos llaman.

Como de costumbre, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando llegó la profesora de inglés. Era nuestra segunda clase con ella y nos mandó a hacer unos ejercicios en pareja con el compañero de al lado para la práctica oral. Como era de esperarse, Nanjo-san me miró con cara de pocos amigos y juntó su mesa a la mía con desgana. Se me escapó una sonrisa sin querer pensando que esta sería mi oportunidad para un pequeño interrogatorio.

\- ¿Tan feliz te hace ser mi pareja? – dijo cuando vio mi expresión. Sentí como mis mejillas tomaban color al darme cuenta que pudo haber malentendido mi sonrisa.

\- ¿A ti no? – respondí intentando evadir su pregunta.

\- No. Así que acabemos esto rápido. – tan amigable como siempre ella.

\- Nanjo-san.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Ya han pasado 3 días.

\- ¿Desde que se te perdió el cerebro? – parece que ahora quiere jugar a joderme. Le pellizqué el brazo en forma de venganza.

\- Ya sabes de lo que hablo, no intentes hacerte la tonta. – soltó su bolígrafo de golpe y dio un suspiro. Antes de que me negara lo evidente o me cambiara de tema continué hablando. – Lo vimos en el bosque la noche anterior de que desapareciera.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Iba solo?

\- Sí, estábamos cerca de un cementerio.

\- ¿Y qué mierda hacíais allí de noche? – la noté algo alterada.

\- Curiosidad. Tenemos 16 años, estamos en esa etapa. – quise excusarme.

\- ¿Y no visteis a donde se dirigía?

\- Después de eso nos fuimos por miedo a que nos encontrara.

\- ¿Recuerdas el camino hasta allí?

\- Supongo, aunque estaba oscuro y es fácil confundirse. – se quedó pensativa mirando a la nada y vino la profesora a llamarnos la atención para luego ir a atender a otros alumnos. - ¿Harás que te lleve allí?

\- Veo que sabes razonar.

\- Pero primero me explicarás que hacíais en el dormitorio de Okabe-sensei el otro día.

Sonó el timbre que finalizaba las clases, bastante inoportuno. Nanjo-san se levantó sin mediar palabra pero la agarré de la muñeca antes de que se fuera. Cuando vio que no la soltaba se acercó a mi oído y me susurró.

\- Ven a la habitación 108 en una hora.

Posteriormente recogió sus cosas y se fue.

No les dije nada a las chicas sobre lo que había hablado con Nanjo-san, no quería que vinieran conmigo y que eso la escandalizara o incomodara y le hiciera desconfiar de mí. Antes de ir al sitio acordado tenía que pasarme por la habitación de Mimorin y las chicas para devolverle unos apuntes. Abrí la puerta y me la encontré dormida, pero en su lugar estaban Ucchi y Emitsun abrazadas viendo algo en el ordenador. Dejé los apuntes cerca de la dueña y antes de irme Ucchi me llamó.

\- Kussun, he escuchado a mi madre hablar sobre Okabe-sensei. – dijo preocupada. – Dice que nadie sabe nada de él y que en su lugar contratará a otro profesor para sustituirlo, al menos temporalmente.

\- De hecho han dicho que llegaría hoy mismo y que ya ocupará su dormitorio. – añadió Emitsun.

Ante tales palabras mi cuerpo reaccionó saliendo de allí corriendo lo más rápido que pude hacia el cuarto de Okabe-sensei, Nanjo-san no sabía nada de esto y estaba en peligro de ser atrapada en caso de que apareciera el nuevo profesor. Para llegar a su habitación tenía que pasar por delante del vestíbulo principal, y allí me encontré a la directora Uchida hablando con una cara desconocida que portaba unas maletas junto a él. Era evidente quien era, por lo que pude tomar un respiro gracias a que todavía no había llegado a su cuarto. La directora me llamó la atención por ir corriendo, así que pasé a caminar a un paso más lento pidiendo una disculpa. Cuando llegué a mi destino y me situaba delante de la puerta, empecé a oír como se acercaban las voces que había escuchado hace unos momentos atrás en el vestíbulo. Piqué a la puerta desesperadamente, esta se abrió y me metí adentro con una respiración acelerada, chocándome con Nanjo-san.

\- Llegas tarde, ¿qué mierda estabas hacien…?

Le tapé la boca con mi mano y la arrastré conmigo al primer armario que vi para escondernos, rezando interiormente todo lo que sabía para que no nos encontraran.


End file.
